Holographic sporting/combat optic is a non-magnifying weapon sight that allows the user looking through an optical viewing window to see a reticle superimposed at a specific distance in the field of view. The reticle is a three-dimensional holographic image recorded on a holographic recording medium. The reticle is formed when a light beam is projected through the holographic recording medium.
Special forces soldiers, at times, use different types of ammunition on a single mission. An example of this would be a standard ammunition round used for general purpose verse a subsonic round used for stealth (quiet) purpose. A solider may encounter the need to switch between these two types of ammunition on a single mission and usually in a rapid fashion. The two types of ammunition have different ballistics associated with them. It is a benefit to the solider to be able to rapidly switch their optic between the two different ammunition types yet maintain their point of impact (zero). This is merely one example of a scenario that would benefit from projecting different holograms in a sporting/combat optic.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a holographic sporting/combat optic that enables that enable soldiers and other weapon operators to selectively project different holograms for different scenarios, such as different ammunition types.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.